A Fox's Many Secrets
by Inferno-Kitsunebi
Summary: Stationed with an agenda to save her grand father, Sakura never realized how much trouble it was to stick in the human world. Dealing with snakes, shinobis, and wars, makes it a lot more difficult then it seems. SakuraXharem maybe


Silverneko99: Hello, welcome to my second story. ^^

*Pops out of nowhere* Sakura: Yahoo! Am I in it?

Silverneko99: Yes, for the time being. In fact, Sasuke will be in it too.

Sasuke: Tch. In your dreams.

Sileverneko99: These _are_ in my dreams! D:

A Fox's Many Secrets

Prologue

My task was difficult for any regular human.

But to me, it was simple.

The goal was to retrieve my great, great, great, times infinity grand father.

Grandfather used to rule the demon realm until he got transferred to the land of the living. According to our trusty crystal ball, he is sealed up within a small child. I want to see that child.

But this wasn't exactly written on the every day memo. I was not allowed to leave the demon realm without any grown demon's permission. Except I did it any ways. (Grinning like a mad man) It was on the day of the October breeze around midnight..

Flash back..

_My presence flickers in the moon light._

_A white hollow blend of chakra opens up revealing me; Sakura no kitsune. Saku-chan or Saki for short. I greet the darkness with my own power of light and settle up on the roof top. There was a mob of people down below me. I felt curious and decided to follow them. My paws reach for the edge of the roof and I drop down to the ground without a scratch on me._

_Out of Saki's POV_

_Said fox maneuvers below the moving crowds feet. It wasn't easy to dodge any of the donkey kicks coming from every direction. Sakura dove for the nearest corner of a bakery shop and stayed there until the time to move was right. Soon, a young man with cornflower hair came into view. He seemed busy and was speed walking down the streets._

_Sakura wanted to follow him. So she did and found her self at the gates of the village. Numerous earth quakes and roars filled up the air. The little fox struggled to keep her balance and lost track of the yondaime. Sakura stopped stumbling and st_ared _into the wide open space where her grand father was located in. He had no problem of killing many people and destroying buildings at the same time._

_So she tried to track him down with his scent. She ended up appearing in the same forest. There was no sign of him anywhere except the loud roars of anguish and despair.  
><em>

_'Kyuubi-ojii san! Wait for me! I'm coming!'_ Kyuu the young fox.

_"Going some where.. creature of the night?"_

_Sakura stops running. She steals a leaf from the floor and morphs into a human. A little girl with pink spiky locks and light green eyes. She attempts to beat him up for taken her grand father away from her._

_She kicks. She punches.._

_It helps a little by moving him away from the battle field. _

_Madara recognizes her strength. "You have potential.. but I can tell that it only works for revenge."_

_Sakura lands on the floor by her right foot. "he growls, "Of course I am! Since you twisted my family up.."_

_How about we make a deal?"_

_"Deal? I don't make deals with ningens.."_

_"Well you will with me. I need a spy to keep an eye on the Kyuubi."_

_"No duh.. that's what I planned to do since the beginning.."_

_"It will be no problem for you to operate then. Just beware of the hokage and villagers."_

_"and those evil dogs.." added the pinkette._

_"Yes, those evil dogs." chuckled the masked man. His expression went serious. "Well, I shall be off. Some days into the week I will check up on you at this exact spot. Tell me your findings there.."_

_Madara left in black feathers. _

_Sakura's fate was now sealed within the eye of the mangeyko(?) sharingan_

End of flashback..

...

(Back in Saki's POV)

There you have it.

My tale of going into the human world to retrieve one of my own has begun. It's not simple though. Not that much of the ningens know of my clan or that the demon realm _really_ exists. Oh well.. I like to sneak around playing cat and mouse anyway.. Tee hee. I want to met one so bad!

Wait a sec.. is that a house?

I needed to rest so badly. The rain clouds are rolling in.

My paws touch the ground as I walk on it towards the safe house. It was quite large for a kit like me and I wished to go inside. My green eyes looked towards the pile of leaves beneath the house. It was perfect for me. I glide across the ground and make my self at home..

- - - Eight years later- - -

Day break shot across the sky.

A young fox kit opens it's eyes for the first time. They developed into a more greener shade of fresh cut emeralds. Said fox wiggles out from underneath and stayed still. There was voices coming from up above.

"Sasuke.. don't climb that tree without my permission, okay?"

The little boy whimpered a small _'yes'_ and kept staring as his older brother left into the house. Sasuke crossed both of his palms together into the middle of his crotch area. He dangled his feet back and forth agianst the porch and sucked his teeth when the cut on knee burned.

He attempted to touch it and flinched back when someone said, "Touching your cut is bad.."

Sasuke looked up to spot a little girl with petal hair on the bottom step. She had a smile on her face. He didn't want to smile back, and only frowned at her.

Sakura cocked her head to the side, "Why aren't you playing?"

He pointed at his knee. Her smile only got wider.

"Don't worry. I can heal you up in a sec!" exclaimed the girl

Sasuke gave her an 'I don't believe you look.' "Are you serious? Only the medic nins know how to heal."

"Well I can too!" Spat the girl. She wanted to tell him about her family, but ended up lying instead. "Yeah, my okaa-chan is a medic at the hospital! She taught me everything I know!"

The boy still didn't believe her. He lifted his knee up to her level, "Prove it."

Sakura started moving up the steps. She got close to his knee, freaking the boy out. He closed his eyes trying to dismiss her craziness and felt a wet feeling claiming his skin. Sasuke opened one eye and found the little abnormal girl licking his wound with her tongue.

His eyes were hazy. _'This feels nice.. Like getting a blow jo..'_ Sasuke freaked out, "What are you doing? That's disgusting!"

Soon, her licking stopped. "See? Your wound is healed."

The boy's eyes widened. He bent down, checking his right knee. There was no blood circulating from the cut; not even the cut was there. She wasn't lying after all. But still, she was quite odd for a girl.

Sasuke looked up, his eyes locking with hers. "Thank you for fixing me." he mumbled, and jumped down from the porch. Facing her, he said, "Would you mind accompanying me around here?"

Sakura's eyes glowed. "I'd love too. As long as you won't hurt your self any more."

"What? Um.. I'm a boy.."

"and I'm a girl! That doesn't make you destructible.." pointed out the cherry blossom.

"Fine. We'll just eat lunch then.."

The pinkette flashed him a smile. "Okay! Can we eat pocky too?"

"I hate sweets."

"Please, Sasuke-kun!" Squealed the fox girl.

"Fine. Just keep it away from my plate."

"Okay!"

This was the beginning of a beautiful friend ship..

Until her secrets ruin it all..

..

Silverneko99: I'm done with the prologue.

Sakura: You made the SakuSasuness sound so great! Isn't that right Sasuke-san?

Sasuke: Tch. What ever.

Sakura: Meanie! No tomatoes for you! *Steals tomato out of his hand*

Silverneko99: If you want Sasuke to get his tomato back, review now or else it'll get smashed by a hammer.

Sasuke: No joke. See you later..


End file.
